<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of Slipknot sitting in an airport K I S S I N G by zort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977425">All of Slipknot sitting in an airport K I S S I N G</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort'>zort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the kissing I could get in there, Banned Together Bingo, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, too much kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't beat them...</p><p>(not that they don't beat them too, but not in this fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of Slipknot sitting in an airport K I S S I N G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fill for the Banned Together Bingo.</p><p>Prompt : Too much kissing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's a soft, half muffled moan, and some rustling sounds from his left Mick thinks, and another moan which given where everyone sat means this is Sid and… Jim possibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Question, does he actually want to check what his band mates have come up with sometime in the middle of the night, in the overlit lounge of whatever airport they're all waiting in today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a half-chuckle, half-groan from opposite, which was where Shawn and Paul were sitting. And ok, fine. Mick reaches up to push his cap off his face as he opens his eyes and glances over to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Mick blinks a couple of times, unsure how to process: there's Sid straddling Jim's lap and they're kissing with tongue and spit and more moans. Clearly they've worked out how to go at it and breathe at the same time, they're not stopping or slowing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick suddenly realises he has a very inconvenient boner awakening. He drops his hand to his crotch adjusting himself, while Sid sucks or bites at Jim's tongue and the sounds graduate to full on keening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, you fuckers…" But Corey's voice misses angry by half a world and just sounds whiny and frustrated. Which yeah Mick's with him, but who's gonna tell them to knock it off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To give himself some mental space, Mick looks around the lounge. But there's only them, and apart from Sid and Jim, now there's Shawn grabbing Paul's shirt, pulling him in and fuck it, why do they all have to be such fucking freaks with a stupid exhibitionnism kink a mile wide? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Mick knows both how Shawn kisses and how Paul's twin liprings feel not to mention the tongue stud, and this is definitely not helping his stupid hard on. He drops his head back and groans, for all the good that does him; when he looks back there's Joey's pretty, pretty face right there and his only option, really, is to just join in. S'not like it's a hardship either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey kisses like a sledgehammer to the face which really shouldn't be sexy, but Mick's grown used to the fact that his sexuality will never recover from joining this band. This kiss is no different, Joey's practically vibrating in his lap and mauling his mouth with bruising kisses. Not that Mick's being particularly careful either, their teeth crashing uncomfortably and a lip busting, that leaves an aftertaste of blood in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that Joey's gone, the fucker, to grace either Chris or Craig, who believe they're sleeping or enjoying the show in Craig's case. And ah, that'll teach the voyeuristic fucker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon!" Mick blinks at the sudden hand on his right shoulder and tilts his head towards Corey. "F'you can't beat them…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick tactfully doesn't point out that they've beaten a lot of people rather than joining them. Besides he likes kissing Corey and his Great Big Mouth. It's his tongue Mick thinks but not for very long because yeah Corey really knows what he's doing and there isn't any space left in Mick's head for anything else.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>